choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
The Haunting of Braidwood Manor Choices
This page contains the choices in The Haunting of Braidwood Manor and their outcomes. This game revolves around choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 * Confirm (Blue eyes, blonde hair, light skin) * Confirm (Brown eyes, brown hair, dark skin) * Confirm (Brown eyes, brown hair, dark olive skin) Choice 2 * Just right. * All wrong... If you choose the second option, you go through the previous three choices again until you have a look you like. Choice 3 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Enter your name. Default name is "Hannah". Chapter One: Nightmares Choices Choice 1 *Just leave me alone! (No effect) *Stay out! I’ve got a knife! (No effect) Choice 2 *Wake up! (No effect) *Pull his arm away! (No effect) Choice 3 *Confirm (Jacket with checkered shirt) *Confirm (Gray sweater with blue shirt underneath) *Confirm (Blue cardigan with white shirt) Choice 4 *Perfect. (No effect) *Not quite right... (Go back to Choice 3) Choice 5 *You’re the only one I can trust. (No effect) *If you won’t do it, I’ll find someone else who will. (No effect) Choice 6 *Is it snow? (No effect) *PLEASE tell me it’s not snow. (No effect) Choice 7 *You’re the best. (No effect) *Why do you put up with me, anyway? (No effect) Choice 8 *Are you sure? It’s not a happy story... (No effect) *It was a dark and stormy night... (No effect) Choice 9 *Thanks for being so understanding. (No effect) *I can take care of myself. (No effect) Choice 10 *Yeah, I really should charge my phone. (��12) *I’ll just keep it off to save battery. (No effect) Charging your phone will give you bonus scenes in future chapters. Diamond Choice 1 *Kiss him. (No effect) *Pull away. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *I’d like that. (No effect) *We’re friends. You don’t have to ask permission. (No effect) Choice 11 *Ask who’s there. (No effect) *Go investigate... (No effect) Choice 12 *Just stay away from me! (No effect) *Don’t be afraid! I just want to talk! (No effect) Choice 13 *Weird... (No effect) Choice 14 *Who put these here? (No effect) Choice 15 *And how many ARE there? (No effect) Choice 16 *Reach for the backpack. (No effect) *Leave it. (No effect) Chapter Two: Out of Time Choices Choice 1 *Where am I? (No effect) *What are you? (No effect) *How did I get here? (No effect) You get this choice at least thrice so you can choose each option. If you pick a choice more than once Eleanor will not be happy about it and point out that you have already asked it. You cannot move forward until you have chosen all three options. Choice 2 *I was hiking and got lost. (No effect) *I want to learn more about life after death. (No effect) Choice 3 *How come you know? (No effect) *Why haven't you told them? (No effect) You get this choice at least twice so you can choose each option. If you pick a choice more than once Eleanor will not be happy about it and point out that you have already asked it. You cannot move forward until you have chosen both options. Choice 4 *Well, what am I supposed to wear? (No effect) *Wait, did you say I was 'pretty'? ( ) Choice 5 *Confirm (Dark purple gown with white collar) (��25) *Confirm (Current outfit) Choice 6 *Aren't you going to give me a chance? (No effect) *Don't worry, I'm not staying long. (No effect) Choice 7 *Nonsense! This will be fun. (No effect) *Yeah, these kids seem like a handful. (No effect) Choice 8 *Okay, no leaving my room after dark. Got it. (No effect) *What happens if I do? (No effect) Choice 9 *Go out into the hall. (No effect) *Look through the keyhole first. (No effect) Chapter Three: Lock and Key Choices Choice 1 *What's behind that door? (No effect) *Did you hear a strange sound just now? (No effect) Choice 2 *Inspect (No effect) Choice 3 *Somehow I don't think Thomas would agree. (No effect) *What if I want to spend the morning with you? ( ) Choice 4 *I think they're fascinating! (No effect) *I don't mind them dead... (No effect) Choice 5 *I need to know what's behind that door. (No effect) *I'm not going to unlock the door. (No effect) Choice 6 *That's nothing to be ashamed of. (No effect) *Why? What's there to be scared of? (No effect) Choice 7 *This is super creepy. (No effect) *Don't worry, I'm here. (No effect) Choice 8 *There it is! (No effect) Choice 9 This is a timed choice! *Be stealthy! (Catch the snow moth) ⬅ Correct *Sneeze! (Go to Choice 10) You only get Choice 10 if you sneeze or if the timer runs out. Choice 10 This is a timed choice! *Swing! (You catch the moth) ⬅ Correct *Scream! (Simon will catch the moth) If the timer ends, you scream and Simon catches the moth. Choice 11 *You should keep him. (Keep the snow moth) *You should let him go. (Let the snow moth go) Choice 12 *Take it (No effect) Choice 13 *I'm not an expert, but I know a little... (No effect) *Actually, I prefer girls. (No effect) Choice 14 *By the flickering candlelight. (No effect) *I know I'll think of you tonight. (No effect) Choice 15 *And all the words that went unsaid. (No effect) *Like 'how much for a loaf of bread?' (No effect) Choice 16 *Set it aside for now. (No effect) *Send it to Edmund. (No effect) Choice 17 *I think there's something weird going on at Braidwood Manor. (No effect) *We're friends, aren't we? (No effect) Choice 18 *Take it (No effect) Choice 19 This is a timed choice! *Talking! (No effect) *Writing poetry! (No effect) ⬅ Correct If you pick the first option, Eleanor is sad, but there is no effect. Eleanor is happier if you pick the second option. If the timer ends, you stay quiet and Clarissa says that you were talking about boys. Choice 20 *That that sounds wonderful. (��18) *That I'm not ready to share my secrets just yet. (No effect) The first option is worded the way the app currently has it. Diamond Choice 1 *I'm ready to talk about it. (You explain how Jonathan passed away) *But I'd rather not get into it. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *I think we should change that. (No effect) *I think it's adorable. (No effect) Choice 21 *I'm not sure I understand... (No effect) *I think I know what you mean. (No effect) Chapter Four: Behind Closed Doors Choices Choice 1 *But it's not too late to start. (No effect) *But you don't get to use that against me. (No effect) Choice 2 *Nothing important. (No effect) *Why? Where is she? (No effect) Choice 3 *What exactly is your problem with me? (No effect) *What song is that? (No effect) Choice 4 *Your father? (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Your mother? (No effect) "Your father?" is correct, but the only effect is Thomas not getting mad. Choice 5 *Let's take it from the top. (No effect) *What were the chords again? (No effect) If you choose the second option, Thomas will repeat the chords to you again. Choice 6 *A flat. (No effect) *C minor. (No effect) ⬅ Correct *G minor. (No effect) Choice 7 *A flat. (No effect) *C minor. (No effect) *G minor. (No effect) ⬅ Correct Choice 8 *A flat. (No effect) ⬅ Correct *C minor. (No effect) *G minor. (No effect) If you don't get all three correct chords, you restart from Choice 6. Choice 9 *I'm sorry I lied to you. (No effect) *So what if I did? You wouldn't have listened to me otherwise. (No effect) Choice 10 *That might explain the fire... (No effect) *You don't think there's... something more? (No effect) Choice 11 *Take it (No effect) Choice 12 *How long were you two eavesdropping? (No effect) *Didn't I tell you I'd get Thomas's key? (No effect) Choice 13 *Spend the night with her. (��20) *Ask Simon to steal it. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *My life at school. (No effect) *My family. (No effect) *The Internet. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Victor) *Whisper into the phone. (No effect) *Stay quiet. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 This is a timed choice! *Freeze! (No effect) *Pull my hand out! (No effect) ⬅ Correct If you freeze, your hand will get caught underneath her when Eleanor flips over, but you are able to pull your hand free without any troubles. Diamond Choice 4 *Got it (No effect) You only get choices 14-16 and Diamond Choice 5 if you didn't spend the night with Eleanor. Choice 14 (Non-diamond) *Monomachy. Got it. (No effect) *How might one use that in a sentence? (No effect) Choice 15 (Non-diamond) *I've had enough of monogamy! (No effect) *This monomachy has to stop! (No effect) ⬅ Correct *No more monophony, you two! (No effect) Choice 16 (Non-diamond) *Got it (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 (Victor) *I'm sorry, I forgot to text back. (No effect) *Can you hear me? (No effect) Chapter Five: Secrets Choices Choice 1 * I won't let you hurt them! (No effect) * Not before you tell me everything! (No effect) Choice 2 This is a timed choice! * Rose. (You live) ⬅ Correct * Violet. (You die) * Petunia. (You die) If you are right, Rose will hesitate before chasing you again. If you are wrong, Rose kills you and you restart from the checkpoint. Choice 3 * Simon's Key (No effect) * Thomas's Key (No effect) * Clarissa's Key (No effect) * Eleanor's Key (No effect) No matter what key you choose, Rose will still escape the cellar. Choice 4 * I care about you too much! (No effect) * Not while you're in danger! (No effect) Choice 5 * Kiss him. (No effect) * Hug him. (No effect) If you choose "Kiss him", Victor says he wants to be kissing you but is more worried about your safety. If you pick "Hug him", Victor says he is happy to see you but is more worried about your safety. Choice 6 * It's real. It's all real. (No effect) * I don't expect you to understand... (No effect) Choice 7 * It all really happened! (No effect) * At least... I don't think I am... am I? (No effect) Choice 8 * This proves it... You will only get this choice if you didn't spend diamonds to get the outfit Eleanor offered you in Chapter 2. Choice 9 * Thank you. I don't think I can do this alone... (��30) * I don't want to put you in danger. (No effect) Bringing Victor will give you bonus scenes and dialogues. Diamond Choice 1 * I love you. (No effect) * I'm lucky to be your friend. (No effect) Choice 10 This is a timed choice! * Fight back! (No effect) * Run away! (No effect) If you choose "Fight back!", you break yourself free. If you choose "Run away!", Eleanor helps you get free, or, if you brought Victor with you, he helps you. If the timer ends, you try to run and either Eleanor or Victor helps you, depending on if you chose to bring Victor or not. Choice 11 * We've both held onto our secrets for too long. (No effect) * You have to tell them... or I will! (No effect) Chapter Six: Confessions Choices Choice 1 * I couldn't face telling our parents. (No effect) * I wasn't ready to forgive you. (No effect) Choice 2 * Why didn't you tell me you were feeling so... hopeless? (No effect) * You have nothing to be ashamed of. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Eleanor) * My feelings are genuine. (No effect) * I did what I had to. (No effect) Choice 3 * Why was your mother's body never found? (No effect) * Why did she do it? (No effect) * Actually, you don't have to tell me any more. (No effect) Choice 4 * I hope we see each other again someday. (No effect) * I'm so glad we got to know each other. (No effect) Choice 5 * Kiss her. (No effect) * Hug her. (No effect) Choice 6 * I want you to stay! (��17) (Path A) * You should see what comes next. (Path B) Diamond Choice 2 (Path A) * Gorgeous. (No effect) * Great. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Path A) * Yes, we are. (No effect) * We're just friends. (No effect) Choice 7 (Path B) * I think I would. (No effect) * No way in hell. (No effect) Choice 8 (Path B) * I wish. (No effect) * Yeah, we're dating. (No effect) * He's just a friend. (No effect) You only get one of the first two options, depending on whether or not you chose to tell Victor that you love him in the premium scene of Chapter 5? You have reached the end of The Haunting of Braidwood Manor. Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:The Haunting of Braidwood Manor